El Sr y la Sra Fex-it
by Sartharion-1996
Summary: Félix decidirá pedirle matrimonio a Calhoun, durante los 6 meses que han sido novios. -TRADUCIDO-


Este fanfiction no es mío, lo que hice fue traducirlo para ustedes. Espero que les guste.

Los derechos son del autor: Reeves3

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tamora Calhoun sabía que algo no marchaba bien, cuando despertó aquella mañana de un sábado; La luz era demasiado brillante. Ella siempre llegaba a tiempo a la hora que se le asignara algún cargo. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, ya que aún se encontraba cansada, echó un vistazo a su reloj despertador en aquella mesita de noche, la cual marcaban en sus digitos rojos las 08:30 A.M

-¡No puede ser! -De un salto se levantó de la cama y sacó la sábana que la cubría de un fuerte jalón.

-¡Wraaahhh!

La sargento se había olvidado de su compañero de cama e hizo una mueca al oírlo en el suelo de madera. Como Félix cayó de la cama, ella se dio la vuelta para poder verlo, de rodillas para arriba y abrazando aún su almohada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó confundido. Tamora cogió su camisa blanca del borde la cama y se la arrojó donde aterrizó directamente en su cara.

-¡Son las ocho y media de la mañana! ¡Nos olvidamos de ponener el despertador y el Arcade abre en media hora! -Dijo Calhoun con un fuerte grito. De allí corrió al baño para ducharse lo antes posible.

Esto despertó completamente al reparador, cogió sus pantalones y buscó calcetines y camisa nueva; después de todo, la noche; de tantas, había sido una muy intensa con su esposa.

-¿Has visto mi gorra? -le llamó mientras saltaba alrededor del lugar buscando su dicha prenda.

Tamora salió del baño, con el cabello húmendo y goteando. Con un par de pantalones de carga y una camiseta sin mangas.

-Quizás debajo de la cama. -sugirió la rubia.

Tenía razón, allí se encontraba. Félix sonrió al ver su dicha gorra, la recogió y se la colocó de inmediato.

-¿Desayuno? -preguntó volviendose hacia su novia.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y murmuró. -No hay tiempo Félix-

Él frunció el ceño. -Bueno, yo voy a tener tartas durante todo el día... Pero tú no comerás. Iré a hacerte algo de pan tostado-

Antes de que Calhoun pudiera decirle algo a Félix, él yacía ya en la cocina. Mientras continuaba poniendose su armadura no pudo evitar sonreír. Felix siempre estaba cuidando de ella, él había sido desde que comenzaron a salir hace seis meses después de su primer beso en Sugar Rush. Fue divertido de verdad. Ella nunca había esperado para dar su corazón a alguien debido a las memorias programadas de su ex. Él nunca había existido, no era más que un producto de código producido por los programadores. Sin embargo a pesar del miedo de perder a alguien, que había sido una fuerte razón para no involucrarse con nadie, Félix había encontrado su camino en ella y por ello, ella estaría eternamente agradecida.

Él había abierto los ojos a una parte de ella que había sido eencerrada por años, había aprendido a amar de nuevo... Pero seguía siendo la misma que había sido antes de conocerlo. Eso no iba a cambiar en cualquier momento.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar comida. -murmuró Felix a ver que casi no había nada comestible en el refrigerador.

Al final consiguió un poco de pan y lo preparó en la lumbre. Mientras cocinaba, no pudo dejar de pensar en su chica Dinamita. Habían llegado tan lejos en su relación de estar juntos durante seis meses, y no había nadie más que Félix confiara, salvo su Tamora. Ella era su todo y le subió los píxeles como nadie lo había echo antes.

Un ligero olor a quemado sacó de sus pensamientos a Félx...

-Tostados... ¿No? -dijo Tamora mientras olía el aire quemado y levantaba la ceja.

-¡Se quemó! -dijo triste el reparador.

Así que optó por usar su martillo y reparar lo que había ocasionado.

Calhoun sonrió y empujó la gorra de Félix abajo, por lo que se fue por encima de sus ojos antes de tomarlo por los brazos y darle un beso.

-Gracias. -susurró ella.

Tamora puso el plato en el fregadero, pero celebró el brindis en sus manos mientras llenaba con jugo el vaso.

La pareja se dirigó al Arcade debido a que ya iba a abrir y en la central, llegó la hora de despedirse.

-¡Nos vemos en la hora de cierre! -Dijo Felix. Calhoun le sonrió.

-Hasta entonces-

Felix saltó para darle un dulce beso en los labios a Tamora, pero ella lo atrapó debajo de sus brazos y lo apretó más por un beso mucho más profundo de lo que había previsto. Él se dejó llevar y fundió sus labios en los de ella. Había algo de aire alrededor de estos dos y nadie podía negarlo. Calhoun se apartó y Felix quedó sin palabras.

-My... Lady. -Fue todo loq ue dijo, sonrojándose. Tamora sonrió y lo colocó en el suelo.

-Qué tengas un buen día, reparador.-dijo con un guiño mientras entraba al juego Hero's Duty.

-¡chispas y más chispas! -suspiró él.

.

* * *

.

Espero que les haya gustado, el fanfiction tiene 5 capítulos.


End file.
